robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Not Perfect
Not Perfect was a competitor robot that fought exclusively in German Robot Wars. Despite being overweight, it reached the second round of its heat before losing to eventual runner-up Tsunami, but won the subsequent Losers Melee against Junkyard Queen to finish fifth overall. Team captain Bryan Cutler also competed with Reaper NP2 in the qualifiers for The Third World Championship, which were filmed and broadcast as part of Series 7 of the UK Robot Wars. Design Not Perfect was a large, invertible box wedge-shaped robot with a front ramming wedge and an angled lawnmower blade mounted on the front. The robot's front panels had an indented circular section to house the blade, and a steeper lower wedge intended to get underneath opponents and draw them closer to the blade. The robot's name was coined by captain Bryan Cutler after he was dissatisfied with the work done to the robot. Among Not Perfect's issues included components being hastily attached with superglue, and the robot weighing in at 101kg despite having many revisions - exactly one kilo over the limit. Despite this, the producers allowed Not Perfect to compete as there were not enough German entries into the series, and its weight was listed on its statistics board as 100kg. Robot History German Series Not Perfect competed in Heat B, and fought Delldog and Hydrotec in its first round melee. Not Perfect pressed the pit release button in the opening seconds, before colliding with Delldog as the latter got its spinning ring up to speed. Delldog's weapon stopped spinning and the robot began smoking as Not Perfect spun and ran into Sir Killalot, before driving around the pit as Hydrotec pushed Delldog in. Not Perfect was almost lifted by Hydrotec, and both robots dodged each other as 'cease' was called, with Delldog already eliminated. Not Perfect advanced to the second round, where it fought Tsunami. It entered the arena upside-down, with the intention of cutting Tsunami's aerial off. Despite this, it was immediately flipped over by Tsunami on its first charge, and lost its front wedge tip as Tsunami lifted it. Both robots continued to ram each other, with Tsunami getting underneath and flipping Not Perfect over several times before pressing the pit release button. Not Perfect appeared to be moving sluggishly after this, and was open to another couple of flips from Tsunami that allowed Dead Metal to attack and nearly shove Not Perfect into the pit. Not Perfect escaped this and an attack from Mr. Psycho, bumping into an angle grinder and ramming Tsunami a few more times, with Tsunami again lifting it. Not Perfect then pushed Tsunami over the Flame Pit, with the two robots pushing each other as 'cease' was called. The battle went to a jury's decision, which ruled in favour of Tsunami, eliminating Not Perfect from the competition. Following its defeat, Not Perfect made one final appearance in the Fifth Place Playoff, where it was intended to fight Hydrotec, Golem and Junkyard Queen. However, Hydrotec and Golem withdrew due to mechanical problems, leaving Not Perfect and Junkyard Queen in a head-to-head battle for fifth place. Not Perfect began by approaching Junkyard Queen and slamming it into the arena wall, before ramming into the wall itself on its second charge. It pushed Junkyard Queen again, before following it over the Flame Pit and ramming it again, with both robots eventually getting stuck together over the flames. Refbot and Mr. Psycho attempted to separate them, with Mr. Psycho grabbing hold of Junkyard Queen and picking it up with his claw, briefly leaving Not Perfect dangling from Junkyard Queen's spike. Not Perfect fell onto the arena floor as Mr. Psycho carried Junkyard Queen around the arena, who toppled over and released Junkyard Queen with assistance from Refbot and Sgt. Bash, while Not Perfect pressed the Floor Spinner button. Junkyard Queen had become immobilised, and was counted out by Refbot before having the withdrawal Golem dropped onto it via the Drop Zone, leaving Not Perfect as the winner and fifth place in German Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record German Series NotPerfectGRW.jpg|Not Perfect in the arena Not Perfect.jpg|Side view of Not Perfect NPcaptain.jpg|Team Captain Brian Cutler with Not Perfect Notperfect_team.jpg|Not Perfect's full team UK Series Trivia *Not Perfect was painted by the BBC Visual Effects department. External Links *Team website Category:German Robots Category:German Series competitors Category:Super Heavyweights Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Articles in need of images Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win